1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to a mobile terminal capable of facilitating execution an icon movement through an intuitive UI, and an application icon moving method thereof.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Mobile terminals (or electronic devices) may be configured to perform various functions, for example, data and voice communication, capturing images or video, storing voice, reproducing music files via a speaker system, displaying images or video and the like. Some of mobile terminals may include an additional function of playing games, and other mobile terminals may be implemented as multimedia players. In addition, in recent time, mobile terminals can receive broadcast or multicast signals to allow viewing of video or television programs.
Furthermore, many efforts are undergoing to support or enhance various functions of such mobile terminals. Such many efforts include not only changes and improvement of structural components implementing a mobile terminal but also software or hardware improvement. Among others, a touch function of the mobile terminal may allow users, who are unfamiliar to a button/key input, to conveniently execute operations of the terminal using a touch screen. In recent time, the touch function is simply used as an input function, and has also become an important function of the terminal together with a user interface UI.
In general, when a mobile terminal is powered on, a preset home screen may be displayed on a screen. At least one home screen may be generated according to users' needs. One home screen selected by a user is generally displayed as wallpaper. The at least one home screen may be changed according to a home screen profile defined by the user (for example, task, financial, etc.) or according to a user's page turn input (for example, a navigation key or a touch input) when the home screen is arranged in a page form.
At least one widget may be displayed (registered) in form of an icon on the at least one home screen. This may allow a user to conveniently execute a desirable application by selecting a specific icon. The widget icon (hereinafter, referred to an ‘icon’) displayed on the home screen may be generated according to attributes (position, transparency, size, shape, etc.) of a display through menus, or automatically generated based on preset attributes when a predetermined application is installed by a user.
The icon displayed on the home screen may be changeable, namely, moving, adding, deleting, combining and the like. Among others, the icon movement may include a position movement within the home screen, and movement from a full application screen (menu screen) into the home screen.
The user may apply a long touch onto an icon to be moved first, in order to move the icon from the full application screen (menu screen) to the home screen. In response to the long touch to the icon, the full application screen (menu screen) may disappear and a user-preset home screen may be displayed. The user may check an empty space of the home screen, directly move an icon, which the user desires to move) to a desired position to be arranged (inserted) thereon, and complete the icon movement.
However, when the long touch is applied to a predetermined icon desired to move, one home screen selected by the user among a plurality of home screens generated by the user, namely, a default home screen may be displayed. Therefore, when a specific icon is desired to be moved to another home screen as well as a user-selected home screen so as to be aligned (arranged, inserted) thereon, each home screen has to be selected one by one and thereafter the movement and alignment has to be executed individually for each home screen, which causes the user's inconvenience.